Without You
by allestraker
Summary: Austin and Ally's friendship went down the drain when Austin got accepted into the popular group. Ever since he entered, Ally was his and the rest of the popular's target. Dez had obviously got enough of it, so he forces Austin to become friends with her. If he doesn't Austin and himself are going to be kicked out of the group, but if he does he will stay. Will he be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, how do I start off? So this is my first time writing my Fanfic, or A fanfic, but its not my first time on it. I've been on for about a total of three years... Anyway I just wanted you to know that I will be writing this story with _causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy_so you can definitely go check out her stories because she's an AMAZING writer! But enough about me and my first time, let's just get on to the story! I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize. Enjoy! :)**

**Ally's POV**

*_Beep Beep Beep Bee-* _

I was waken by the sound of my stupid alarm clock. I yawned then got out of bed to head to the bathroom for a quick shower. After 30 full minutes of showering, I walked out. I took a quick glance at my closet before picking an outfit. I picked out a yellow crop top with high-waisted shorts and black ballet flats. Now I know what your thinking,_ Ally Dawson going to school in a crop top and shorts, __ooo__ baddie-baddie. _No your wrong, my best friend Trish made me. Plus she said, I quote " If you don't wear these clothes I bought you, I will tell Austin that your madly in love with him, now you wouldn't want that would you?" Austin... I sighed.

Satisfied with my outfit, I went over to my make-up table and did my make-up. Nothing to heavy, but light, so barely noticeable. Next, I curled my hair with my Remington 1 inch curling iron. When I was done, I didn't have much time left for a full breakfast, so I just went downstairs to grab a granola bar. I started to think about Austin . Austin Moon. The most popular boy in Marino High. We used to be best friends until he started to ignore me. Then in ninth grade, he got accepted into the popular group, and guess what? _I_ was their target and they started to physically and mentally bully me, if that makes sense. We're in eleventh grade which means he and his psychopathic 'friends' has been bullying me for almost two years straight! I'm so lucky I had Trish as my best friend for all these years or I would be a loner. Speaking of Trish she should be here in _Five...Four...Three...Two..On- _

_*****__HONK!__*****_

I smiled as I grabbed my floral backpack, phone, and keys and head out the door. I swore I could have seen that huge toothy smile Trish gave me as I stepped out the door. But it was replaced with a regular smile.

"I see someone followed my orders." Trish said as I stepped in the brightly colored zebra themed car. I'm surprised it doesn't even have leopard on it.

"Shut up." I snapped. I really wasn't in the mood. Thinking about Austin just.. made me realize.. just ugh! Never mind. I almost felt a smirk that applied on Trish's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You look really nice, you have nothing to worried about. I'm sure Austin will drule over you." she said. I gave her a look. I doubt that.

"Pfft, I doubt that. All he wants to do is make out with Kira." I explained proving my point. Kira. Kira is one of the snottiest sluts in Marino High. She's also known as Austin's girlfriend. Plus she bullies me too. Why do I hate her so much? 1: She bullies me. 2: She's the reason Austin and I's friendship was ruined. 3: She's Austin's girlfriend. I sighed.

"Yeah ok." Was all she said. Not even a minute later we arrived in the school's parking lot. We got out of the car and went to find our lockers which is luckily right next to each other. Unfortunately, we don't have all our classes together, but we have lunch, gym, free period, and Language Arts. I quickly got the things I need for math. As I walking, being my clumsy self, bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going and I'm rea-" My face drops as I see who I bumped . My. God.

"Well hello Dorkson."

**A/N: So guys, what do you think? Well I'll probably will be updating every Saturday but since I'm on a four-day weekend I'll be updating all week if my dad doesn't use the computer. But I hope you enjoyed and please make sure to check out _causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy _stories. You will enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think. I don't own Austin And Ally. 333**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so since that I'm on that four-day weekend I will be updating a lot.. maybe I could get in about two chapters today.. I don't know... but just so you know this chapter will be long. So I should stop talking and get on to **

**the story. Enjoy! :))**

* * *

_Before on Without You..._

_"Yeah ok." Was all she said. Not even a minute later we arrived in the school's parking lot. We got out of the car and went to find our lockers which is luckily right next to each other. Unfortunately, we don't have all our classes together, but we have lunch, gym, free period, and Language Arts. I quickly got the things I need for math. As I walking, being my clumsy self, bumped into someone._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going and I'm rea-" My face drops as I see who I ran into. Oh. My. God.

"_Well hello Dorkson."_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

As I was talking to that football team, I got a text message.

**To:** Austie

_**7:51: **__Hey Austie! Come meet me in the janitor's closet. I got something special for u :) _

_**From:**__Kira _

I sighed. I never really liked Kira personally, but if I broke up with her, she would kick me off of the group, then I would be the biggest loser in school. I didn't want that. Besides, I'm only dating her so I could get popularity, I mean come on. Do you know how awesome it is to have every girl in school like me? They think I'm the last piece of 2-ply toilet paper roll in the world! Her dad is Jimmy Starr so I'm inching towards him so I can have an album recorded. I already did the demo and I got signed but he was always busy. But he called in and said to come to the studio in three weeks, so that's good. Then when I get famous, I could try to separate from Kira. Great plan right?

"Hey guys, Kira just texted me, so I gotta head ok?" I said silently asking Dez to come with. I know it seems weird but I don't wanna walk through the hallways by myself...

"Alrighty then." Dallas said while making kissing faces at me. I glared at him and it quickly got him to shut up.

As Dez and I walked through the school doors, I could feel almost every girls' eyes on me. Some trying to flirt, some druling. I smirk and winked at some of them, which caused them to giggle. As I turned the corner, someone bumped into me.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going and I'm rea-" The person stuttered. As they looked up, their face immediately drops. I also come to reality and recognized who it was. Ally. She was hot! It was like she got a summer make-over from Trish. Dez and I used to be all best friends till I got accepted in the popular group. We drifted after a while and she soon became my target. But popularity wasn't the reason we were drifting. It was for a different reason and only Dez knew.

"Well hello Dorkson." I said while winking at her. To be honest, it sort of hurts me to bully her everyday, she doesn't deserve it. I feel awful everyday from my stupid-

"What the hell do _you _want?"She said with total venom in her voice. I winced at her words. She never had spoken to me before, it was Trish who was always there for her. I looked around. She wasn't here.

"I see your side kick is not here." I said walking closer to her. She completely ignores me and picks up her books from the floor and leaves. Right before she leaves, I took the chance to grab her ass. She quickly turns around and knees me in the balls. I completely forgot about Dez's appearance but all he does is glare at me. Out of the popular group, he's the only one that doesn't bully Ally. They only accepted him because I forced them to. Completely forgetting about Kira, I go into an abandon classroom and decide to ditch the rest of the day until the last period, which was gym.

**Ally's POV**

I am so _sick _of Austin bullying me. Everyday I come to school the populars would come to _me_ (out of all the students in the school,) and physically and mentally bully me. _Plus Austin did drule over you. And he grabbed your ass, _my mind tells me._Shut up._ I tell it back.

I sighed, and looked for my classroom. When I found it, there was a couple of people in it. I walked in and looked for a place to sit. I found my old friend Brooke, and sat next to her.

"Hey Brooke, long time no see?" I said while putting my stuff on the desk. She immediately looked up from her book and a huge smile formed across her face.

"Do I know you?" She said acting confused, while referring to my outfit. I smiled and sat down.

"Trish." I replied. We all used to be best friends until she went away to see her grandparents. She said she was going away for the summer, but we still kept in contact a bit.

"Oh. Now, what are you doing there sitting down? Come give your girl a hug!" She said while opening her arms. I smiled and gladly accepted the hug. I sure did miss Brooke, at least she's in my first period class.

"Hey, do you think we should catch up sometime with Trish? Here, let me see your schedule." She said releasing from the bone crushing hug. I nodded and gave her my schedule, which she happily took. As she was scanning it, her smile got bigger. I looked confused.

"We have all the same classes together!" She exclaimed happily. I smiled brightly. Now I don't have to worry about being alone in most of my classes.

* * *

The day went by fast, and the populars didn't bother me once, and Trish finally found out about Brooke so were having a girls sleepover on Friday through Monday. Now the only period that's left is gym, so if I get through it that would be a record for me. Plus I haven't seen Austin all day which was _good_.

I got my gym clothes and basically sprint down the hallway to the girls' gym locker room. I hope gym is short.

**Austin's POV**

I woke up from the sound of the school bell signaling that it's a warning bell. I stretched then head off to gym trying my best to avoid the populars. I quickly got to the boys' locker room, and change into my gym clothes. I take my time so I don't have to run with a bunch of sweaty nerds.

When I was done, I peeped through the door to see that were heading to the new gym to play dodge ball. I walked to the direction we were heading to and just as I turned, I see a mop of long hair with amber highlights. I immediately recognize the figure and ran in the new gym. Looks like we're gonna have fun Dorkson.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is longer than the first one but it took me about a half an hour to write it. Also please review and tell me what you think. Oh! Also think about why Austin doesn't like to bully Ally. Make sure to check out ****_causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy. _****She's helping me write this story. She also is an amazing writer! Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.! (AUSTIN DOES NOT LIKE ALLY)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So.. my dad has been using the other computer so this won't "update" as fast. But I have been checking the views and visits of this story and it just makes me happy that people around the world use their free time to check out my story! It's so cool! I also caught my dad reading my private Fanfictions and it kinda made me mad.. but I'll do this story for you guys! I hope you enjoy this story so far.. but there will be major Auslly in this story soon! I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize. Do we have to do these? Ugh...**

**Ally's POV **

As I was walking with Trish and Brooke, I noticed that Austin had ran past me to the new gym to probably catch up with the populars. Did I mention that they have all specials with me? We're only in Cycle 1 and it's already horrible. Speaking of Austin, he and his 'team' are probably going after me since we're playing dodge ball. Curse dodge ball.

"Hey Ally, are you ok? You seem to be zoning out a lot today." Trish said with worried eyes. I looked over and Brooke wasn't there. Hmm …

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Where's Brooke?" I asked trying to seem convincing. I did want to know where Brooke went but I wasn't ok. I have been thinking about Austin too much which bothers me, but I shouldn't be thinking about him. He's a jerk who left me and is bullying me probably for the rest of my life!

"She went to the Doctors to get her shots. But are you sure your ok?" She says raising an eyebrow. I nodded and we took our place on the bleachers since we didn't feel like playing yet. But we needed to go up there because we would get a zero for the day.

I looked around and noticed Austin staring at me. He noticed I was looking at him and had been caught. He smirked and turned his attention back to Mr. V who was now throwing dodge balls all over the gym floor. When he was finished, he blew his whistle and balls began to fly everywhere.

A few games past and Trish and I decided to get involved. We got up from the bleachers and got in the line. I'm not the best at throwing things so I don't throw, I just dodge.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 minutes before we go home. I turn my attention back to the game. While I wasn't paying attention, someone took an opportunity to throw a ball at me. When I realize the ball was coming in my direction, there was nothing I _could _do but dodge. But I didn't. Instead I just stand there like an idiot and let the ball hit me. Then, it hit me. The last thing I heard was 'Someone take her to the nurse', then everything blacked out.

**Austin's POV **

I was talking to Dez when I saw Kira and the girls throw three balls towards Ally. She was laughing at something Trish said but didn't pay attention to it. Then she saw it and I guess she didn't want it to hit her cause she froze. Then it hit her, knocked out. I laughed, so clumsy, she basically deserved it for kicking me.

Mr. V, our teacher, told me to bring her to the nurses office. I shrugged and picked her up, threw her over my shoulder and walked out the gym.

When I reached the nurses office, I lay her on the bed. I waited for the nurse to come so I can go home. When she finally came, she raised an eyebrow, silently asking what happened.

"Dodge ball." I said like it was the most simplest thing in the world. She nodded and put an ice pack over her head. It was getting kinda late, I mean 15 minutes had past and she still hasn't woken up.

"Could I leave?" I asked politely, trying not to sound rude.

"No. I have to go to the office for something and if she wakes up, she will be confuse, so she needs someone to be in here." She replied. I groaned as she left the room. Maybe I should take a quick nap. I don't think she's gonna wake up anytime soon. I took a quick glance at her before going into a small shut eye.

**Ally's POV **

I woke up with a major headache. I suddenly remember why I was here. I had a headache and in the nurses office with an extremely warm ice pack. I hear soft snoring, so I turned my attention towards it. It was Austin. I know he didn't hit me because he has never physically bully me. So it was probably Kira and her 'friends'.

I got up silently from the bed and walked over to the sleeping Austin. I raised my hand. ( You could probably guessed what happened.)

**Austin's POV **

I was in a peaceful dream where I had gotten a Grammy for the best teenage male singer award. I was giving my speech when I felt sharp pain on my cheek.

"OW!" I said rubbing my cheek. In front of me was Ally who was glaring at me. Ok, what did I do?

"What did I do?" I said rubbing my now, red cheek.

"For laughing at me. Don't think I didn't see you high fiving that bitch!" She said completely mad. I wasn't mad. I completely agree with her but I don't want her gossiping.

"Don't you dare call her that!" I replied with the same tone. She raised her hand again, but I caught her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled ripping her hand away from my grip.

"Don't slap me!" I shot back. We were breathing heavily from all the yelling we were doing. When we finally calmed down, she walked out the nurses office without a word. I sighed and decided to go to Dez's house.

When I got to Dez's house, I just walked in. What? The door was open! Dez's sister DeeDee saw me and pointed upstairs indicating that he was in his room. I nodded and jogged up the stairs up to Dez's room. I wasn't really surprised to what he was doing.

He was dazzling his turtle with his glitter gun. Don't ask.

"Hey Dez?" I said sitting down on the bed.

"Huh? Oh hey Austin! What happened to you?" He said referring to my cheek.

"Ally slapped me." Was all I said. He glared at me, his face getting angrier by the minute. I personally, never seen Dez this mad before.

"You and Ally need to make up. I am tired of seeing her getting bullied by the people I hang out with! I'm done! What did she ever do to you Austin? It was just one mistake and you blow up?! No. You are going to be friends with her or your not going to have real friends or a group either!" Dez yelled. He was all serious, this was not the Dez I knew, and this side doesn't come out much.

"Is this a bet?" I say standing up.

"Yes it is, and if you can't become friends with her, you can say bye-bye to your real friends." He said calmly and walks out of the room, leaving me stunned. I sighed and start to head downstairs. Looks like Dawson has no idea what's coming to her.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think. But what do you think will happen? Will Ally reject him or will she agree? You never know.. I could change it. Anyway it's like 9pm and my head hurts. I will update tomorrow but I'm sorry this was kinda update later in the day. Remember please review and think about the question I told you to think about it.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I just re-checked my traffic stats and I have over 800 views! That's really exciting! Plus, my brain is generating new ideas, that's really exciting! I'm also wondering if I should do those "cool" Disclaimer things. If I should please comment in the review and tell me a simple yes or no. Anyways, lets get on to the story. I donut own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize! Ha-ha get it? Do nut? Cheesy? Ok.. I understand...**

* * *

**Austin's POV **

I don't know why I agreed to do this "being friends with Ally thing." But I have to do this for my real friends.. and some for the record deal. So since today's Tuesday I have the rest of the day to come up with something. I think apologizing and some other stuff will do it, but that's not enough. I have to do this privately or I'll get caught by one of the girls. Speaking of the girls, Kira and her Dad are going away to the Bahamas for a month, which also means my album is going away farther. But I will have more time to focus on Ally.

When I get home, I'm greeted by no one. My parents are always away on their business trips for Mattress Moon Kingdom. And I'm an only child so yea. Basically I have no life at home.

As I take off my shoes, I notice that I'm hungry. Really hungry. So I go into the kitchen and decide to make myself a stack of pancakes. I quickly whip up the batter and pour it on to the hot pan. When I get my stacks of pancakes, I put some whip cream on top and strawberries on the side. I take a seat on the couch and decide to watch a movie. I settled on The Titanic because I'm a sucker for romantic movies.

56 minutes later, and I start to feel my eyelids drop. I quickly shut off the movie and do my quick night routine. I then change into my pajamas, (which include boxers and no shirt) and let sleep take over me.

* * *

_*Beep Beep Beep Bee-*_

I slammed my hands onto the alarm clock. I take a few minutes to let the morning and brightness, adjust to my eyes. Once that's done I get up and take a quick shower and then pick an outfit. I just chose a simple yellow tee, my signature ripped jeans with it's chain, and my favorite yellow low- top converses. For hair, I just mess it up naturally. I looked at the clock and see I didn't have time to make breakfast , so I got a banana from the fruit bowl.

I got out my phone and scrolled through a couple of pictures on Instagram, then grabbed my keys, phone, and backpack and head out the door.

The drive to school was quiet, peaceful, and without Kira. It's nice because at every red light I stop at, she would want to make-out. It's nice to have her as a girlfriend, but she just wears too much lip-gloss. I mean it's like a whole collection of lip gloss she puts on her lips. *Shudders* I re-focus my attention back to the road.

I got to the schools parking lot not even 2 minutes later. I grab my backpack and phone and decide to skip the day. I will have more time to think about how to be friends with Ally. Plus she will have free time to clear that little head of hers. I go into an empty classroom an began to ponder.

* * *

**Ally's POV **

I was talking to Trish and Brooke when I saw Austin go into an empty classroom. He's probably going to skip the day, not that I'm complaining. Without him the populars won't touch a hair on me.

The bell rings and Brooke and I say good bye to Trish who was now going off to Social Studies. Brooke and I start to walk to math in comfortable silence. When we got to the classroom we go to our assigned seats which was in alphabetical order. The other bell rang and Mr. Wilson walks in.

"Good Morning class! Today we are going to review on surface area with and without fractions. Please pair up with a partner and begin your work. One sheet per pair! Get started!" He said quickly. He sat down at his desk and started to grade tests.

I turned in Brooke's direction, and to see she already had a partner. She saw me looking and sent an apologetic look. I mouthed a quick 'It's ok' and got started. I'm pretty sure this is going to be a hectic day.

* * *

*Time Skip*

It's time for ballet! How exciting! Note sarcasm. It was either workshop or this. I quickly get my stuff and made it before the last bell rings. I saw Brooke looking for me so I got her attention and quickly waved her over.

"Hey! So, are you excited. I hear Ms. Karen is nice!" Brooke exclaimed. She takes ballet classes, so she's more experienced than I am.

"Not really. I'm flexible, but dancing is not my thing." I said with no emotion in my voice. I've really lost it lately. Just as she was about to respond Ms. Karen comes in.

"Good afternoon class, we are going to work on just basics. Nothing to advance since I know some of you don't do ballet. Well I'll make sure you have lots of fun. Let's get started!" She said cheerily. Some girls squealed and we got started. This is going to be a _fun _class...

* * *

**Austin's POV **

I have to come up with something to become friends with Ally. It takes a long time to be friends with her so I need to come up with some thing fast! The school bell rings, signaling it's time to go home. I start to panic and run to Dez's locker. I wait impatiently for him to come. I finally spot the ginger skipping down the hallway. When he notices me he stops and walks. Before I could say anything he says-

"Need help with getting all to be your friend?" He said flatly. I nodded frantically and wait for him to say something. Suddenly he starts walking away, motioning for him to follow. I silently nod and walk outside with him. He explains a little bit of the plan and wait for them to come.

I see Ally walking out of school with Trish to her car. Suddenly Dez speaks up.

"Go! Ask her if you can drive her home, you know, be polite to her. Then maybe ask her if you could hang out. Do you think you can do that?" Dez asked me.

"Of course I can! Here watch me" I say before quickly checking to make sure none of our other friends are around. I don't see them, so the must have already left. I run over to them.

"Hey Ally, do you need a ride home?" I asked in the nicest way I can. I could tell she thinks this is a joke. She then rolls her eyes at me.

"No Austin, I wouldn't ever want to be stuck in a car with you" Ally says then she begins to walk away. I quickly grabbed her wrist and spin her around so we are face to face.

"Please Ally just one car ride" I said sweetly. She sighs and looks at Trish who isn't so sure about any of this.

"Fine, one time." She says unhappily. I smile and walk with Ally to my car. We get in the car.

"So what are you trying to set me up for this time?"Ally asked.

"Why would you think I would be doing that?" I asked as I start the car.

"Well you've been nothing but horrible to me, so I just figured." She said playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Well can't a guy be nice without having a reason?" I asks her as we pull out of the school parking lot.

"No, at least not when it comes to you." Ally grumbled.

"Well someones moody" I say.

"Am not! I'm just sick of you being like this! Why did you even start being such an ass?" Ally asked me frustrated. "Also you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but what exactly is your reason behind all of this?"

"Hey a guy has reasons." I say.

"God your such an ass. You know what, just drop me off here. Riding with you was a huge mistake!" She said frustrated trying to get out of the car, but it's locked.

"Ally! You can't just jump out of a car!" I say looking over at her before looking back at the road.

"Since when would you care if I jumped out of a car?" She asked me.

"Ok I may not be your best friend right now but that doesn't mean I want you to become roadkill." I say. All she did was sigh and the rest of the car ride was silent. We then pull up to Ally's house and we both got out.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Can we hang out?" I asked. These words feel so old to me. It's been a long time since I've hanged out with Ally

"Why do you want to hang out?" Ally asked.

"Because come Ally it's been 2 years. I think we should at least try to be friends again." I say not so... happily.

"What if I don't want to be friends with you Austin? Huh? Sure if the same Austin Moon in freshman year came up to me and asked me to be his friend I would say yes, but I don't know Austin you've changed" Ally said shyly. I sighed.

"I know Ally, but please can we just try it out? I mean can we just hang out this evening? I know you have nothing else to do and your dad's not here or at least I doubt he is since he's always away at conventions so please, one night!" I begged. I hear her sigh. She was processing something in that head of her but what?

"Fine, and wow you still remember?" She said grabbing her keys out of her backpack. "So is that a yes?" I asked

"Yes, but I'm sure I'm going to regret this." She said and I smiled and shake my head as she opened the door

"Now Dorkson-I mean Dawson no you won't" I say before we walked inside.

* * *

**A/N: So they're finally developing. What will Austin say for them to be friend? What will happen inside? Who knows? Well I do, cause I'm the author. Duh. But think about it. I give all cred. For the last part to****_ causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy _****she wrote it, and I couldn't thank her enough for it. If you have time please check her stories out! Oh and don't forget to review! I hope you enjoyed my story! :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry that I didn't update! I was busy with chorus rehearsal and then the competition and band concert. Plus next week, I have a chorus concert, so I won't be able to update a whole lot.. but that won't stop me from updating :) 3 **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :))**

* * *

**Austin's POV **

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Why did Dez put me into this? Ugh now I have to hang out with Dorkson, but thanks to my good acting I could fake it all. You see, I made up a plan that I would never actually be friends with her all over again. I will just pretend for now.. but I will have to figure out the rest a next time. Right now we're watching a movie. I think it's The Fault In Our Stars or some cliché movie like that. But I have to admit, it's quite.. interesting, but I don't say anything. Before we decided to watch a movie we went to the park and everything went bizarre from there... I don't want to get into too much detail but let's just say was a lot of tears and misunderstanding.

The movie ended and she had disappeared in some part of the house. I was so into the movie, I didn't even realize she left. I got up from the couch and went upstairs. I figured she would be in her private area when she was angry, confused, sad, etc. Just because I'm not friends with her anymore, doesn't mean I still don't remember. I have this thing called memory.. Duh. As I walk upstairs, I hear a beautiful melody playing from her little 'private' area. I walk a little closer. The door was open so I quietly entered. Her back was facing me so she couldn't see me. She stops playing and starts from the beginning I guess.

_Now__  
__Don't just walk away__  
__Pretending everythings okay and you don't care about me__  
__And I know it's just no use__  
__When all your lies become your truths and I don't care_

Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now  
Would you tell it to my face  
Have I been erased  
Are you happy now  
Are you happy now

You took all there was to take  
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it  
Yeah  
And I am giving up this game  
And leaving you with all the blame  
Cause I don't care

Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now  
Would you tell it to my face  
Have I been erased  
Are you happy now  
Are you happy now

Are you happy now

_Do you really have everything you want?  
You could never give something you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself_

Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now  
Would you tell it to my face  
Have I been erased  
Are you happy now  
Are you happy now

Would you look me in the eye  
Could you look me in the eye  
I've had all that I can take

___I'm not about to break  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?__  
_

As I was listening, about to the chorus, I knew the song was about me. There was no doubt in my mine that it was anyone else. I was the closest friend Ally has, I even know secrets that _Trish_ doesn't even know. Not even her own _parents_. I sigh in realization that I almost felt guilty for her. Of course I wasn't because.. I don't like her anymore. And when I mean like I mean as a friend. I quickly realize that she stopped playing. She was just staring out of space. I decided not to eavesdrop anymore longer because if I get caught she'd probably hate me more than she already has, and I want this to work so I can keep my real friends.

I quickly sat down because I heard her foot steps coming down from the stairs. When she came down she looked at me with no emotions on her face. It was completely emotionless. She walked some more until she was right in front of me, hands on her hips.

"You heard the song didn't you? Don't. Lie." She was still looking at me with those big, innocent, doe eyes. They always sparkle when she was happy, but her eyes now, were dull.

"Yea. Ar-Are you mad?" I said trying to sound some-what convincing. She shook her head no and plopped on the couch next to me. It was an awkward moment of silence until she decided to break it.

"Why did you leave me, and why are you coming back all of a sudden?" I knew this question would come sooner or later. But I didn't expect now. I tried to come up with a reason so she could forgive me and be friends again.

"I don't know... I felt tempted?" it came out more like a question than a statement. Plus my voice squeaked which was giving it away.

"You're lying. Your voice squeaked and that wasn't a reason. Come on, give me a _real_ reason. One good reason." She was basically pleading for me to tell her. The lies weren't obviously working, so there was only one thing left to do. Tell the truth. I sigh before starting my speech.

"Fine. It was the first year of high school. I was joining drama and vocal classes. Everyone thought I was a fagot like Ryan and Karl. I wanted to prove them wrong, so one day, I asked the populars if I could join their group. The first response was no, but then a few days later they said yes. They told me to pick a target, but they never told me and I never knew what that meant. I actually thought it meant that you could just make-out and do stuff with the 'target.'" It's true, I used to like-like her at the time. I took the time to look at her face. It had a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. I smiled. I missed seeing that gorgeous smile and that face of hers. Wait wait?! Get your self together Moon! I continued with the story. "They said I would start next week. I told you that day that I joined and that seemed to piss you off. I didn't know why though. I thought you were happy for me. So I blew up. Everything went down from there. I never knew that they bullied you. If you told me, I would've quit. I didn't find out until Monday that I had to trip you and physically do things I didn't want to do to you. So I just stuck with mentally bullying you. I know I was a jerk for doing that to you. Everyday there's a part of me that just wants to stop. But I didn't let myself. And today, when you got that make-over and you stood up to yourself..." at this point I was crying. Why? Because every word that just came out of my mouth was true. Everything. I never liked bullying her from the start. I still don't. And thanks to Dez, now, I realize that I had always had her in a piece of my heart.. I may sound cheesy, but it's how I feel about her. I continued. "I realized, that part of me that was telling me to stop, was telling the truth. I realized that I was doing all of this for just some stupid ass popularity trick to not be a fagot like some other kids. No offense, but you know what I mean. After all these years... up to now.. I just wanted to say that... I was..." Now I was full on sobbing. I never cried before. Like Ever. Thanks Dez. Note the sarcasm.

"Say what?" I heard Ally say while rubbing circles on my back. That usually calms me down, but not so much now.

"I just wa-wanted t-to say *hic* I-I'm *hic*." I was hiccuping like a fool now because of all this bawling I was doing. I waited for my sobs to calm down as I talked again. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

**Ally's POV **

I can't believe Austin apologized. I know it was real because he never cries. Or I never saw him cry like this before. He looked over at me with red puffy eyes. Gosh, I've never seen him like this. There was a comfortable silence and his soft quiet sobs. After a moment of silence, he spoke up.

"Do you forgive me?" He said some what softly. I think I've found the inside Austin After all these years. But I don't know if I should forgive him. I mean he could just leave and everything would go back to normal.

"I honestly don't know. You did hurt me for quite sometime and I don't know if this is a joke or not." I looked him into the eye for the first time today. He was looking right back with those hazel eyes of him. I still have that tiny crush on him. But it's not too big.

"Then if you don't forgive me we can start over. How does that sound?" He asked. He was slightly calmer than before. But I think starting over would be nice idea.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. You are?" I said trying to forget what happen and meet the brand new Austin. But it was impossible.

"I'm Austin Moon. Nice to meet you." We shake hands and laugh. There was a laughing marathon until he decided to speak up.

"Hey wanna hear a joke?" I hear him ask. I nodded as I tried to control my laughing.

"What do you call an owls nose?" he said smiling brightly at me.

"What?" I said finally calming down. I see a smirk plant on his face so I wait for a reply.

"Who _knows_" he said while emphasizing on the word 'knows'. It took a while for me to get it until I start a fresh new fit of laughing, giggles, and snorts.

It went on like that for the rest of the evening until he had to go. It was 11:23 anyway and we had school tomorrow. Before he left he whispered in my ear and said 'Tomorrow's school and I still have to bully you. So what ever I say tomorrow don't take it to seriously, because if I quit the group they will get suspicious.' I smiled at the thought that even if he's 'bullying' me, I knew deep inside, he still cared.

I went upstairs and took a quick shower and did my night routine. I quickly got into my jammies and hopped into my bed. I took out my song book and started writing away about all the events that happened today.

As I was writing, my book fell out of my lap since I was on the edge. I noticed there was a picture that fell out of my book. I quickly picked it up and examined it. It was a picture of Austin and I when we were 14. We were at Mini's for the first time it opened. I looked at the picture again as I smiled at the memory. In the picture, Austin was kissing my cheek because I bought him ten mini pancakes, because Dez had stole his mini taco.

I put the picture back in my book and put my book on the night stand. I shut off the lights and tried to go to sleep. It was highly unlikely for me to not go to sleep without a thought about Austin. Every time I close my eyes, there's him playing music with me in the practice room, or some other fantasy that would randomly pop into my head. Sure I had fallen for the Austin Moon before, but this time I'm back, but I'm falling harder.

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap guys! I really enjoyed writing this. Now that Ally got her feelings out, will Austin? I had a few ideas from ****_causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy. _****She's like a brain that's raining ideas... does that make sense? Anyway I have to take a shower before my mom yells at me... Oh I don't own Are You Happy Now By Michelle Branch. I also don't own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.I hope you Enjoy :) 3 **

**Until next time my loves. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately and I'm not mad or anything.. I just want to know how yo feel about this story.. So please update if you can, it will mean a lot to me even if it's 'update' or something. Anyway, I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize. :))**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I woke up to the sound of screaming and yelling. I wasn't sure, but I knew it was my parents. I quickly slip out of my bed and tip toe down the stairs. As I got closer I heard whispers.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" From that whisper, I knew it was from my dad. But what was he talking about?

"Well you better believe it. I know your cheating Mike. I just can't do this anymore... I need you to pack your things and leave this house. _Now_." And now I'm guessing it was my mom, because it was softer. My dad is horrible at whispering. But what's happening?

T he next thing my dad did was totally unexpected. He slapped my mom across the face. The next thing I knew was that he was gone in less than a blink of an eye. That was followed by silent sobs from my mother.

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I was breathing heavily and in a pool of sweat. Wow, I've never had a nightmare that was pretty intense before. I mean it felt pretty real. What if I had a vision? What if they actually had an argument and I just dreamed about it? I got up from my bed and went to my parents' room to see if they were there. And of course, they weren't. I sigh and got back to my room. I check the clock. Great, 6:14am. We don't have school today because of teacher's workshop, but I could get a good 6 hours of sleep if I sleep now. Plus, I really need it. I close my eyes and let sleep takeover me.

*32 minutes later*

Ugh! I can't sleep! Thanks a lot dream! Note sarcasm. I close my eyes. Beats pass and I'm still awake. I start to think about Ally and past events. You know, I still have a tiny side of me that tells me I still hate her. But in reality, she didn't do anything to me. It was just a stupid argument that we had when I joined the group. Nothing too major.. Okay, maybe a bit major but it doesn't matter. I'm still kind of acting our 'friendship', but I still need my real friends. Or friend. Speaking of Ally, I should text her to see if she wants to hang out today. I mean I have nothing to do, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't either. I grab my phone from off the night stand and text Ally.

Austin: **Bold**/ Ally: _Italic_

**6:48: Hey it's Austin. I was wondering if we could hang out 2day? I mean I'm pretty sure your not doing anything.**

**6:51: **_Sure, but may I ask what are you doing up this early? Wait, let me guess, nightmare?_

**6:53: Yea.. u still remember?**

**6:54: **_Obviously, it hasn't been that long you know Austin. Where are we going?_

**6:56: It's a surprise. U have to wa8 :P**

**6:57: **_I see you still have bad grammar. But why can't you tell me? Remember the last time you said 'it's a surprise'? You almost burned the store down._

**7:00: Ha-ha! That was funny, I tried to light the candles but it went on the drum sets.**

I smiled at the memory. I quickly set down my phone and go to my closet. I looked through it before I found what I wanted. My hot pink swimming trunks. You probably guessed it. We're going to the beach. I know what your thinking, '_Ally doesn't know where she's going so how is she going to get dressed..? blah blah blah' _No. We used to sleep over at each others place when we were closer and she always brought extra clothes to keep in the guess room. It's still the way it was when she left but it's my first time going back in there in a long time.

I put on my white plain V-neck shirt and trunks before I headed to the guess' bedroom. As I got in, I'm not surprised of what I saw. The bright red walls, a few pictures of Ally and I on one side of the room. But what surprised me the most was in one of the draws. I quickly close the draw of what I found and quickly get a hot pink bikini from the other draws.

I got a yellow tote bag from a closet along with some towels, sunscreen, and other essentials we need for the beach. I check my watch to see that it was already 12:24. I grab my car keys, phone, the beach bag, and head out the door.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

As I'm getting ready, I can't help but wonder where the hell are we going?! I know I seem crazy, but I hate surprises, and Austin knows that. I've already gotten dress in a white low back shirt with ripped worn out shorts along with galaxy sneakers. My hair is in a simple high ponytail with no make-up. I got my sunglasses and walked out of my room to do my daily morning routine, which includes brushing my teeth, washing my face, etc.

Once I was done, I went downstairs to make breakfast. I made a simple oatmeal dish with berries on top. I sat down in the dining room area and took out my phone. I scrolled through some pictures on Instagram before I got a text message from Austin.

**8:26: I'll b there in 5. b ready!**

**8:27: **_Okay, I'm already ready.. but can you please give me a hint o where we're going? I'm dying to know what kind of activity we're doing._

It's true, he didn't even give me a single hint about where we're going. I hate surprises... I hate the word too! I was cut off by my thoughts when my phone buzzed.

**8:29: Fine... I go there a lot.. r u happy? I'm at a red light so stop texting me. I'll be there in 2!**

I read over the text message before shutting my phone off. I ran up the stairs to get my bag. It was a leather brown bag that can sling across your shoulder. I usually take it with me for a 'to go' bag. It has all my essentials like my songbook, my phone, my retainer, breath mints, etc. I looked in the mirror multiple times. Satisfied, I went downstairs to get my keys from the hook. I looked at myself one more time before going outside onto the veranda.

I sat down on the swing that I had on the veranda. Since it seemed like Austin was stuck in traffic or was just late, I decided to write a song. Maybe get some lyrics down. I got my songbook and pen out of my bag. I actually lost my songbook a couple of years ago. It had a lot of personal things in there and whom ever has it must thing I was a maniac or something. I opened my songbook and started to brainstorm. Since I'm a 'new' person, I want to try out a new style of writing.

I'm so fancy  
You already know

I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow

Huh, I never knew I had it in me. I touched my chin with my pen as I thought of a bridge. I was suddenly cut of from my thoughts by a honk. My head snatched up towards the sound and to only be faced with a familiar blonde.

" Two minutes huh?" I challenged. I put my stuff away in my leather bag and got in his yellow SUV. He turned to me with a playful guilt on his face.

" I swear! I was stuck in traffic! Nothing else!" His voice squeaked. I raised an eyebrow at him. I took a good look at him and then said.

" Well then, would you mind explaining that kiss mark on your cheek?" His face went red over the fact of what I just had said. He shook his head and started the ignition. It was quiet for a while until I spoke up.

" Hey, do you know where were going?" Curiously, I looked over to him and he was trying to remain himself from spilling the surprise to me.

" That's not the point of a surprise, so your just gonna half to wait."  
He said still focusing on the road. I glared at him and shifted in the seat.

" Why must you be so cruel? Not even giving me a sensible hint! How far are we from this place anyway?" I grumbled. He always does this to me. He took a right turn and stopped in a all-to-familiar parking lot.

"We're here!" He said excitedly and shuffled for some things in the back seat. Finding what he was looking for, he hoped out and ran to my side of the door. I gathered my things and waited for him to open the car door. " Milady." He said extending his arms. I smiled and took his arm. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Okay when I said it wasn't going to be that bad, its bad! It turns out we were going to the beach! Austin knows I hate the beach. I came up with an excuse and said I didn't have a bathing suit and it turns out he packed one all along. I eventually gave up and I'm now in the bathroom hiding. Why? Because this bikini is _way_ too relieving. I mean my boobs can barely fit it this 'thing' and the bottom portion is chafing my butt. I put on my shirt I wore before to see if that will cover up anything.. apparently not so there's no other choice but to go out there.

I took off my shirt and stuff my other clothes in the tote bag Austin gave me. I put my hair up in a messy bun and looked at myself in the mirror. I took a deep breath before stepping outside of the stall. I went on to the beach to find Austin getting ice cream. I ran up to Austin and took my fruity mint swirl from him. I immediately started devouring it. I turned to see Austin looking me up and down.

"Well don't you look fine. You should thank me." Austin said.

"Watch it Moon Boy." I replied. He shrugged and started eating his pancake flavored ice cream. I gave him a disgusted look. I guess he noticed because the next thing I know there is a spoon in my face.

"It's not bad until you actually try it. Then you'll know. Eat it." I ducked and walked to an empty spot on the beach. They were a few single guys who whistled at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Austin giving them death glares which caused them to stumble. I rolled my eyes as Austin approached me.

There's a moment of silence and eating our ice cream. Out of the blues Austin tickled my sides. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact I'm being tickled. I felt something cool enter my mouth. It was actually good. I opened my eyes to find Austin smirking at me. It was the pancake flavored ice cream wasn't it?

" I told you it tasted good!" he got up and started doing his happy dance. He went to throw away his ice cream as I happily devoured mine. Austin came back and started staring at me. Do I have something in my teeth? Is there a spider on me? I put a worried look on my face and asked.

" What?"

" You have a little something.." He trailed off while wiping my ice cream mustache away, then popping it into his mouth. Ew.

" I'm gonna go swimming you coming?" He asked making his way to the water.

" Nah. Maybe later. I'm just gonna tan." He nodded and basically ran in the water. I closed my eyes and fell into a blissful nap.

* * *

Somethings blocking the sun... I opened my eyes to find Austin towering over me and soaking wet. I sat up properly and looked up at him. He had his hands wide open which were pleading for a hug.

" No. No.. No no no no no..." I was cut off by Austin giving me a bear hug. " Austin!" I scolded but I couldn't help but put a smile on my face.

" What?" He said innocently while letting me go. " You clearly didn't want to go in the water, so I brought it to you!" He added. I gave him a death glare. He raised his hands in surrender. As I was returning to my nap, I felt a pair of hands lift me up. My eyed bulged open to find Austin carrying me to the water. I'm pretty sure I'm flashing the whole beach because of this bikini.

" Austin! Put me down! I'm flashing the whole beach!" I yelled punching my small fists onto his back. We stopped in the water which was up to Austin waist. I was currently in a bridal style position in his arms.

" Okay, if you say so." Austin said smirking at me. I gave him a death glare.

" Austin! Don't you drop m-" I was cut off by my body making contact with the salt water. I rose back up. I scanned my eyes for Austin who was laughing his butt off. I swam up to a point where he couldn't see me. I jumped on his back which caught him by surprise but held onto my legs so I wouldn't fall off. I rested my head on his back so I was more comfortable. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before someone rudely interrupted us. Not that I liked it.

" Austy?" A voice said from the other side of the beach. Our heads snapped towards the voice who just had to be Kira.

"Kira?" I heard Austin say. Oh. Snap.

**Omg im soooo sorry I haven't updated since like twoo months ive been really busy! I feel sooo sorry too! But I will make up for it! Also be sure to check out causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy page she just updated her sequal to Fragile Ocean State Of Mind and trust me its Awesome story! Until next time my lovelies! :DD **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What's up guys? Thank you for the reviews I appreciated them :) Anyways what did you guys think of the last chapter? Were you guys shocked? Anyways I got really bored and decided to update for you guys. I will be busy a bit because I have a summer reading thing to do and yea.. but that won't make me stop updating for you guys :) Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize. :)**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, you've got to get over this. It's not that big of a deal." I heard Trish say from the other side of the room, reading a cheetah beat magazine. We were currently in my room eating ice cream and watching Disney movies. Well I am..

"I can't! And this is that big of a deal Trish! He promised me!" The tears were started to sting. He promised me. I let a few tears fall. These weren't tears of sadness, these are tears of anger and hurt. I wiped them away. He promised that he won't break my heart again. He damn well did break it. More tears fell and I didn't even brother wiping them away because I knew there was more to come. Confused? Let me fill you in.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

"Kira?" I heard Austin say. Oh. Snap. Wasn't she in the Bahamas or something with her dad? "What are you doing here? I thought you went on vacation with your dad?" Austin added. Yea, I mean come on! You interrupted my relaxing moment.

"There's a horrible storm on the way over there, so our flight was delayed until everything cleared up. What are you doing with _her._" She questioned and I may add, rudely. I felt Austin loosen his grip on me.

"Uh... um.. well she decided it was a good idea to flirt with me and jump on my back! Don't worry babe, nothing's going on." He said. I know no to take it to seriously because he told me too. His grip loosened on me and _nearly_ threw me. I landed a couple feet away. Okay.. maybe that one hurt a little but I wont take it to serious.

"Look Dorkson, stop trying to play with me. I know your little side kicks aren't here to support you so you can't act all tough on me." He said walking over to me. Next thing I knew was that my left cheek was burning from what he had just done. You guessed it. _He_ slapped me. Square on my cheek. I looked up at him with teary eyes. He had a glance of guilt in his face that was now forming into a smirk. I sat up from the water and lifted my hand up, but I put it back down in defeat and ran back to the shore. I faintly heard Austin calling my name which was followed by Kira's laughter. It's gone way to far. I mean I understand the bullying, but never physically. He has never physically hurt me. Never. This is the first time...

I shook my head and got my stuff. I threw Austin's stuff out on the bare sand and ran out of the beach without another thought of Austin.

When I got home I told Trish everything. Except the part when Austin slapped me.. okay so maybe not everything. She came over in a matter of three minutes along with a pint of chocolate ice cream and a stack of Disney movies. I wrapped her in a bear hug, thanked her, and told her she was the best friend a girl could ask for. And of course, her response was, " Yeah yeah yeah,"

* * *

***Two Days Later***

It's been two days since the Austin incident, and he's been leaving non-stop messages, emails, letters, calls, and voice mails. I eventually had to put my phone on silent at night to sleep! He even tricked my dad into using his phone to call me. Right now, I'm blocking his number and deleting _all_ of the messages, emails, and voice mails he's sent me. As I was just about to block his number, someone just had to interrupt!

"Ally?" A familiar voice said. I set my phone down and snapped my head towards their direction.

"What do you want? I'm busy!" I snapped. I saw Trish at the end of my bedroom door some fashion magazine in her hand. I gave her an apologetic look. I shifted my potion so I was more comfortable.

"Sheesh! Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today? I was looking for you everywhere, and your dad said that you went home early because you felt sick. Are you okay, or is the Austin thing?" She may not listen to you, but man does she know everything!

"Well no, and I'm over the Austin thing. He's just annoying me with the text, calls, and stuff." I answered flatly. I looked up at her and she gave me a freaked out look. I just sighed and shook my head. "I wish there was some way to get him back you know? But goody _still_ goody Ally can't do anything.." I hear myself say. I mean it's true, who would believe that Ally Dawson could..yea I got nothing.

"Well, looks like you've told the right person!" She said with a sly grin on her face. I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked still quite confused.

"Goody _still _goody Ally's best friend has a plan she likes to call _revenge_. Mwhahaha!" She continued her evil laugh. I grinned knowing that her revenge plans always work. I lay back on my bed and cross my legs. Looks like Austin doesn't know what's coming at him!

* * *

**Okay guys! Sorry I was grounded and I had nothing to do but read and I had to finish my summer packets too! I know this was kinda short, it was about like 1,000 words but don't worry the next chapters are going to be much longer! And plus this was just a fill in from the last chapters :) Hoped you enjoyed and have a nice Thursday! **


	8. Chapter 8

Trish's Pov

Today was Sunday and tomorrow was Monday, practically the worst day to start school. And well for Sunday, it's a day realizing tomorrow's Monday. Right now, my Sunday is probably going to involve some people getting hurt. And when I mean by people, I mean Austin.

I stopped at a red light. Then turning right when it turned green. I entered a familiar neighborhood and parked at the side of a empty side street. I got out and knocked on the door. I was just about to knock again when the door opened to reveal a sleepy Austin.

"Oh hey Trish. What are you doing here at this time of night? I mean it's," he paused to look at the clock. "11:39! I'm sure you wouldn't be up-" I rolled my eyes tuning him out. I waited for his lips to stop moving.

"I'm here because you hurt Ally! Do you know how much crying and taking she's been doing? I guess not because I had to take care of all of it! And most of all, I know she didn't tell me everything when she called me, so that's another thing." I can read Ally like a book and I know, from what I've witness, she didn't tell me everything. Austin opened the door wider so I can come in. We sat down in the living room area. "Spill." I demand.

"Well.. Uh.. You see.. Well, what did she exactly tell you?" He questioned while scratching the back if his neck.

"She told me Kira slapped her and you were laughing and you mentally bullied her... But something's missing." I tapped my chin, wondering why Ally would ever lie to me.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" I asked clearly confused at his response. The tips of his ears redden. He scratched his neck.

"Well... She did tell you everything. She just flipped it around.." He trailed, obviously, not wanting to reveal the truth. I moved my wrist in tiny circles, motioning for him to continue. "Kira didn't slap her... I did." He shut his eyes tight not knowing what I'll do to him next.

"What!?"

* * *

Austin's Pov

"What!?" She flipped the table. She launched at me, and I was glad to move out of the way before she could do any damage to my 'oh so special face.' It was a game of tag until she tackled me. We were both tired knowing that we just ran around the whole house. She was about to punch me until I spoke up.

"Wait! You know I would never hurt Ally physically, so why now? It's our senior year and I just wanna have fun for once.. I just did it because.. I want to be together again. I want it to be Austin and Ally." I looked at her. She was trying to read me.

"Your lying." What? How could I be lying? Well it's true, I want nothing to do with her. Well for now. I need a songwriter. It's only Dez who's been up to this. Curse you Dez. It looks like my thoughts have been read.. Literally.

"Aha! I knew there was something fishy going on! So your using Ally to stay in a dumb ass popular group? Wow, and I thought Dez was the dufus here." She got up off of me. I suddenly thought of an idea. I'm not sure if it could work since I said everything out loud. I didn't have to mention it because she figured already.

"Hey Trish, can you do me the slightest favor for a friend?" I put on the most innocent smile I could pull of. But I'm wasting my time because she won't fall for it.

"After knowing what your trying to do to Ally? How bout no?" She walks towards the living room to get her stuff. I chased after her.

"Come on! I want to prove you I'll never hurt Ally again! I wanna make up with her for real this time. Maybe.. But please? I do anything!" I begged. So a day at the beach could change your mind a bit. Just a bit.. And guilt.

Trish looks at me.

"Fine." She gave in. Really that's it, fine?

"Yes!" I do my happy dance, but Trish stops me.

"Not so fast pretty boy. You said you'll do anything? For how long?" I thought about it. But if she does come up with something it could be false and then I just did these stuff for no reason.

"A year? But what you come up with must work!" She gaped at me. Then grinned.

"Looks like you've made yourself a deal Moon. But you have to tell no one this. This is only between us, got it?" I nodded.

"Great! Come by Sunday for lunch and we'll figure everything out." We shook our hands and said our good byes. As she left in her animal print car, I couldn't help but think about the fact that I'm going to win my middle school life back. My Ally back.

* * *

Ally's Pov

*Next Morning*

Today's the day where I get to do my revenge on Austin Monica Moon. And what can I say, I'm excited about it. And I'm sure Trish is too. Speaking of Trish, I haven't seen her all Sunday. And she's always texting me of how boring Sundays are because it's the day before Monday. I sighs and finish my cereal.

My dad came back from his stupid convention but he's in his room sleeping because he did come in pretty late last night.

I looked at the clock and I'm almost late for school. I'm never late to school! I mean never I've always had this perfect attendance..! I grab everything I need and run out the house.

It turns out, I was never late to school. I just forgot to put batteries in the clock itself. I'm 10 minutes early, so I start planning my revenge on Austin. My FIRST part of the revenge. Well you could say there's multiple parts. I know. Trish is awesome.

I walk around the school looking for Trish, but gave up after I realize she wouldn't be here this early. I started looking for Austin and the populars to start. I spotted the Austin, Kira, and the rest of the jocks by his car. I took a deep breath and went into action. I tapped his shoulder to get his attention. And he turned around quite surprised at my coming.

I touched his chest and abs suductively. (A/N: I'm not sure if this is a word but you get what I mean.. If not, sexy.. '-')

"I had a great time yesterday night at your place. It's was worth it especially with the other girls waiting in line to get their turns" I but my lip to add a little more pressure to my plan. His eyes grew wide and his face got bright red.

"Uh.. W-w-what?" He stuttered out. I

Giggled.

"What?! No wonder what you meant when you said you had other Plans." Kira glared at him and then smile "sweetly" at me.

"Oh don't worry Kira, you had your chance. And now it's my turn." I smiled at Austin. I kiss his cheek and whisper into his ear. "Karma's a bitch." I smirked at him leaving the jocks and him stunned.

I laughed as I heard a faint "I didn't do it! Ow ow ow!" I walk to math class and sat in my seat and jot down a few more revenge ideas. Oh Trish where are you?

* * *

**READ!**

**So I'm on my phone.. Ik bad. But whatever. I want to clear things up..**

**I changed it to senior year so they could have prom and all that you know it would make more sense.**

**Also, austin doesn't like ally yet but he's getting there.. Ik it made no sense for now, but you'll see why. And sorry for not updating. I forgot and I've been busy with family things not so important. But I hopes you enjoyed and I don't own Austin and ally or anything you may recognize. Only the plot :) it's 12:42 and in tired :( but I did it for you! Buh bye :) not proofread**


End file.
